


【周迦】标记（上）

by Rose_Ring



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M, 周迦 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Ring/pseuds/Rose_Ring
Summary: *临时性的ABO
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 7





	【周迦】标记（上）

一切都是意外，灵子转移到达了错误的坐标也好，灵基受到影响使从者出现第二性别也好，暂时和迦勒底失去联系无法返回也好，一切都是意外，没错，只是需要克服的天灾而已，身为No.1从者的阿周那当然能够完美应对。  
除了一件事。  
迦尔纳，施舍的英雄、阿周那的异父兄弟与宿敌，此时正蜷缩在阿周那的床上，用阿周那的被褥和披风裹紧自己。这绝对是今天最糟糕的部分。  
“……你为什么会在这里，迦尔纳？”阿周那捏紧拳头，尽量使声音在满含愤怒的同时保持平稳，同时试图从迦尔纳身上夺回边缘略有破损的披风。他在战斗中遗失了它，早已用魔力重构，没想到会被迦尔纳拾去。  
没有扯动。阿周那加大力气，披风不堪重负地发出绷裂的声音。“不慎被割裂衣物是你的错，阿周那，因此这披风现在是我的东西。”迦尔纳闷在被褥里出声。  
阿周那一时哽住，更加怒火中烧，他松开披风，转而抓紧被子。迦尔纳完全是用床上一切可利用的材料将自己裹成一团，原本被细心抚平的布料上现在布满令阿周那青筋跳动的褶皱，还有被尖刺划开的口子——迦尔纳居然还穿着那身铠甲就躺上了他的床！  
毕竟筋力等级高出一筹，付出被子几乎全毁的代价，阿周那终于将迦尔纳从混乱的布料中挖出来，在出言质问之前，他注意到了对方再明显不过的异常：  
身为战士过于瘦削却饱含力量的身躯现在微微颤抖着，苍白的皮肤被潮红浸透，原本澄澈的青蓝色眼眸覆盖着水雾，即使表情仍然平淡，仅仅是抬头望向阿周那的动作，就差点在眼角凝结出泪水。  
这景象太过有冲击力，阿周那连连后退，御主在发现他们出现第二性别时说过、却因太过羞耻被他无视了的知识浮上脑海。  
“迦尔纳，你，该不会是成了Omega？”

ABO性别是很麻烦的东西，尤其Alpha和Omega，好在最常见的Beta性别并没有什么需要注意的地方。御主这样说的时候语气庆幸里又夹杂了一丝微妙的遗憾，考虑到隐私，御主没有询问从者们的第二性别。而阿周那只抓住了一个关键词——麻烦，他成了麻烦的Alpha，必须把这件事隐瞒下来，只要回去后调整灵基就能轻易恢复的事不该拿来打扰御主。  
虽说麻烦，Alpha同时也是具有优势的性别，来到这个特异点后阿周那的全部参数都有小幅度的增加，五感也更加敏锐，甚至隐约从迦尔纳身上闻到太阳和火焰的气味。  
因为太像那个人原本的感觉，阿周那根本没往信息素上联想，现在看来，迦尔纳在刚成为Omega时就已经进入了发情期，现在的情况则是……筑巢行为。仅仅想到这些单词就让阿周那脸颊发烫，他深吸一口气，强迫自己把注意力集中在右手端着的水杯上。发情期的Omega会大量流失体液，需要不断补充水分；很难说这对从者也一样，但什么都不做地看着宿敌在自己床上喘息实在太奇怪了。  
“起来，迦尔纳，”阿周那端着水杯站在床边，“就算是……发情期，你也不该如此软弱。”“发情期”说得又轻又含糊。  
迦尔纳发出一声表示疑惑的轻哼。“不过是生理反应而已。”一如既往的平淡语调配上颤抖的气息有些可笑，然后他恬不知耻地继续要求，“阿周那，把你贴身的衣服也给我。”  
“你给我适可而止一点！”阿周那压低声音尖叫。  
太糟糕了，狭小的旅店房间被沉重的喘息声填满，这对阿周那来说，和对着他耳朵吐气也没什么区别。还有布料摩擦的声音，凌乱的衣物被子底下只露出些支棱的白发，和一只紧紧捏着他披风的手。阿周那一点也不想知道他的披风和迦尔纳有怎样的亲密接触，决心要在回去之前把它毁灭到连魔力残渣也不剩。  
或许是没有得到想要的回应，迦尔纳终于抬起头，握住阿周那的手腕拉向自己，然后，他将脸埋进阿周那手心，深深吸气。  
水杯落在地上，摔得粉碎，留下大片潮湿的痕迹。异常的灼热透过手套侵染皮肤，沿着手臂向上蔓延。  
据御主所说，发情和醉酒有相似之处，“等醒过来时已经什么都发生过了”，阿周那不合时宜地想起，如果真是那样事情还能简单点，Alpha的本能在叫嚣着撕咬、侵犯、占据，眼前的Omega正是适合享用的时候……但他还没有一点要失去理智的迹象，只是清醒地被可怖的欲求折磨神经。  
阿周那掰着异父兄长的下巴将他稍稍推离自己，苍青的眼眸里水雾朦胧，弓手自傲的眼睛从中读不出情绪，只看到倒映着的自身。  
他吻了上去，太阳和火焰猛地裹挟而上，滚烫的信息素灌进肺部，将他灼痛，难以相信Omega会有这样的味道，但这是迦尔纳，这确实是迦尔纳。阿周那闻不到自己的味道，只能从对方的反应判断，宿敌的肩膀剧烈地震颤了一下，握着他手腕的左手收紧，力道大得足以弯折钢铁。  
比起亲吻更像是撕咬，唾液、魔力和信息素都混在一起，不知道被谁吞了下去，对方情难自禁的呻吟便是甜美的战果。比起身体相贴，熟悉的竞争更能让他们找回实感，但Omega的天性是顺从，是向Alpha乞求怜爱，仅仅一个吻就让迦尔纳身体发软，靠着阿周那的手臂才勉强没有跌回床单里。  
“只是衣服远远不够吧？”阿周那说，开口才发现自己的声音有多么低哑，他拨开凌乱的白发，抚摸后颈，原本这样的动作会让迦尔纳本能地警惕，但现在他甚至稍稍低头，方便阿周那动作。腺体被遮挡在盔甲下，只能触碰到一点滚烫的皮肤，阿周那沿着边缘摩挲，恶意地按压，满意地听见一声哭叫。他贴近迦尔纳的耳边低语：“让我标记你。”  
“标记……标记吗……”迦尔纳瞪大眼睛，像是才想起来还有这回事似的，随后他发出一声意味不明的轻叹，日轮的甲胄化作金色灵子消散，“我明白了。标记我吧，阿周那。”

根本用不上润滑，下面已经湿透了，Omega的身体柔软又多汁，轻易吞进了三根手指。  
黏腻的腿间和打湿的一小片床单也没能唤起迦尔纳的一丝羞耻心，事实上阿周那怀疑对方到底有没有那玩意，他在异父兄长的身体里摸索，肠道湿热紧致，水声响得连他都脸红。  
而迦尔纳……迦尔纳沾了点自己流出的液体送到眼前，拇指和食指分开，拉出一道银丝，红得病态的面庞带上些惊奇，在他发表什么感想之前，阿周那用上第四根手指，重重擦过熟悉的那点。  
迦尔纳说不出话了，他瘦削的身体猛的绷紧，一只手揪紧床单，就这样射精了。  
“真是快啊。”阿周那说，在话语中带上了程度适当的嘲讽。迦尔纳的反应出乎他意料的激烈，或许这是个让对方丢盔弃甲的好机会，他应该乘胜追击，持续刺激前列腺，或者尝试开发以前没什么感觉的乳头……但有几滴精液溅到了他的衣服上，而且刚才那一下让本就湿软的后穴流了更多水，肠液顺着手掌滑进了袖口……  
“啊，”迦尔纳喘匀了气息，慢吞吞地开口，“你早该把衣服脱掉的。”  
“……不用你说！”阿周那直接解除了灵装，浪费魔力不是一个成熟从者该有的行为，但他绝不想再穿上这件衣服。他最后扩张了几下，抽出湿淋淋的手指，换上阴茎缓缓挺入。  
前戏并没有花去太久，Omega的身体就是为了被进入而生的，即便如此，刚经历高潮的甬道还是太敏感了，绞紧的肉壁勾勒出龟头硕大饱满的形状。迦尔纳难耐地喘息，又被阿周那泄愤似的撕咬嘴唇，舌头强硬地舔舐上颚，模仿着性交的动作反复进出，大量无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出。  
上下同时被侵犯，毫无躲避的余地，迦尔纳只能含着入侵者的舌头吮吸，以期稍微转移注意力，忍受下身被填满的酸胀。  
完全进入后阿周那终于放开饱受蹂躏的嘴唇。迦尔纳半撑起上身，按了按自己的小腹，那里薄薄的腹肌已经被顶起了形状，骨节分明的手指就顺着它来回抚摸，“比平时的更大，因为身体的变化吗……不，阿周那，你太兴奋了。”迦尔纳用一种评估的口吻说。  
“是吗？”阿周那握住那只手，逐一轻咬指腹，因此声音模糊，听不出情绪。然后他将异父兄长按回床铺里，退出一些，再重重肏进去。“你也比平时更紧。”他在留着牙印的手指上落下轻吻，语调带着某种做作的甜蜜。

旅馆老旧的墙壁谈不上隔音作用，好在阿周那的房间位于走廊尽头，和其他人隔着整个个楼梯间，天授的英雄今天也在稳定发挥作用。  
……虽然也不一定够就是了。  
狭小的空间被信息素填满，火焰的气息随着呼吸灌进肺里，好像要将五脏六腑都烧毁，阿周那一边大力挺动，一边吮吻形状鲜明的锁骨，在苍白的皮肤上留下一串水光淋漓的红痕。  
在他身下，迦尔纳目光涣散地承受着冲撞，呻吟声被情欲浸润得堪称甜腻。这个男人向来坦荡，连对床事也是一样，从不隐藏情动的反应，然而眼下沉溺于情欲中的模样还是太超过了 ·  
“啊，哈啊……阿周那……阿周那！”迦尔纳胡乱地叫喊，弓起脊背，没有触碰前端，仅仅被肏干后穴就再次射了，粘稠的白浊溅落在两人胸腹间，性器颤动着，又吐出小股半透明的稀薄精液。或者该说，他浑身都在流水，苍白的皮肤透出绯红，覆盖着一层薄汗，青色眼眸中的水雾早已积蓄到极限，生理性的眼泪沿着脸侧滑落，更别提抽插间不断溢出水液的红肿穴口，连阿周那的腿根都被打湿了。  
“又一次。”阿周那在他耳边低语，握住迦尔纳已经软下去的性器爱抚，近乎残忍地施加快感，“你的忍耐力就是这样而已吗？”而迦尔纳只是茫然地望着他，还未从高潮中回过神，随着动作声音沙哑地呜咽。  
性器重重顶入湿热的甬道，一下比一下深，忽然间，前端抵上一处新生的器官。迦尔纳原本无力地陷在床单中的身体绷紧了，右手攥紧撑在他身侧的手臂，指甲在深色肌肤上划出血痕。“那、那里是……”声音不住发颤。  
“是生殖腔，Omega用来怀孕的地方。”阿周那说，慢条斯理地顶弄那处微张的入口。“啊，要完成标记就必须得进入它才行。”  
“怀孕……”被搅得一团混沌的大脑显然连常识程度的思考能力都不具备了，“就、就这么做……呜……就这么做吧。”  
阿周那呼吸一滞，握着迦尔纳的腰粗暴地将他捞起来，翻了个身，以野兽交媾的姿态再度进入。激烈的冲撞下初经人事的腔口很快被打开了，难以想象的剧烈快感令迦尔纳四肢发软，却又被掐住腰部，只能全然承受对方彻底的侵犯。  
淫糜黏腻的水声、肉体拍击的声响和喘息呻吟纠缠在一起，信息素浓稠得如有实质，取代了周围的空气，本就狭小的房间不断向内挤压，世界收缩到仅剩两具紧密相连的身体。比肉体快感更鲜明的，是即将占有对方强烈喜悦，将这颤抖着的Omega、将迦尔纳完全变成自己的东西……不需要思考，Alpha的本能促使阿周那俯下身，像雄狮捕猎那样狠狠咬住后颈上的腺体；与此同时，性器也撞进最深的地方，将精液尽数灌入窄小的生殖腔内。

并不是真的昏了过去，但摆脱满足后的甜梦确实要花了点时间，阿周那醒来时，身上各种液体的痕迹已经半干了，扒附在皮肤上的触感令他不住皱眉，他强压下立即灵体化清理身体的冲动，检查自身是否有所变化。标记应该是完成了，据说这种行为不仅仅是肉体上的，而是能够建立灵魂层次的联系，但至少目前，阿周那没有感到自己的灵基上多出任何东西。或许更受到束缚的Omega那方才会有明显的感受吧，阿周那猜测，刻意忽视心中那令人不快的隐隐预感。  
他推推迦尔纳：“醒醒，迦尔纳。感觉怎么样？”  
“感觉……？”迦尔纳还没完全清醒，已经迅速做出了诚实的回答：“很舒服。”  
“谁问你这个了……算了。我是想问，你的身体有什么变化吗？”  
迦尔纳感受着自己的身体，眉头渐渐皱起，几秒后，他抬起头，不解地问：“阿周那，为什么没有标记我？”  
“我标记了，不过是进入生殖腔和咬破腺体注入信息素，我阿周那不会在这种事情上犯错，还不如怀疑你的身体有问题。”阿周那说，有几个难以启齿的单词发音很模糊，然后他突然想到了什么，“……等等。”  
望向迦尔纳，对方也是一副恍然大悟的表情。  
糟糕的预感成真了。  
尴尬的沉默在房间里蔓延，不知过了多久，阿周那挣扎着开口：“你的……铠甲……”  
迦尔纳所持有的宝具“日轮啊，化作甲胄”是太阳神赐予的、能将所有伤害削减为十分之一的黄金之甲，原本在生前这副与血肉皮肤相连的铠甲无法以正常方式脱下，作为从者时虽然能够方便地解除灵装，但宝具的效果却维持不变，只有使用杀神枪时才会真正脱去铠甲。  
阿周那当然不会被那身铠甲阻挠，甘狄拔的每一箭都有足以洞穿迦尔纳躯体的威力，甚至以弓兵的不利相性也能以拳脚在对方身上留下足以铭记的伤痕。然而即便是热衷于苦修上夸张时间的印度人也不大可能想到锻炼咬合力……也就是说，阿周那根本无法咬穿迦尔纳的腺体。  
“抱歉，这确实是我的问题，”迦尔纳说。  
“不，别在这里道歉啊。”阿周那捂住脸，不知道该用什么样的表情面对，“你就没有什么办法吗。”  
迦尔纳摇摇头：“这身铠甲是父神的赐予，并不受我的意志影响。身为从者，魔力不足的情况自然也会影响到能力的发挥，但我认为我们的事情现在并不适合告知御主。”  
“……只有这点我与你意见一致。”阿周那悲哀地说。  
迦尔纳忽然轻轻叹了口气，“其实在刚进入这个特异点、察觉到身体的变化时，我就开始渴望你，只是这具身体大概会索求无度，所以我判断应当忍耐。”  
“你现在说这个是什么意思，迦尔纳?”这样荒唐的境地下，过于直白的话语还是让阿周那脸颊发烫。  
“我的意思是，虽然无法一劳永逸地标记，以量取胜应该也能度过发情期。”  
“再来做吧，阿周那。”

tbc


End file.
